Young Justice (rewrite)
by Mint-age
Summary: This is a rewrite of my previous story by the same name, too many inconsistencies in the old story it made my head hurt. FemRobin
1. Chapter 1

Young Justice

 _I reread my story and I was less than whelmed, therefore I am going to restart this story._

 _Rochelle Grayson was given the moniker of Boy Wonder even though she let hints slip to the contrary, eventually she gave up and accepted the title, even embraced it. FemRobin pairings will most likely be Femslash. Don't like it, don't read it._

Chapter 1 – Independence Day

Haly's Circus pulled into Gotham City on the 4th of July. Some big-wig business type hired them for the celebration. There was going to be three acts, ending with the Flying Graysons. Mr. Haly was proud of the act and they were going to reveal the new flower to the folks in Gotham.

Rochelle smiled as she ran over the lot checking in on the others. She liberated an apple from the clowns who was only mad at her for about a Nano second. They even tossed her a banana as a bonus. That was when Rochelle came across some unsavory types trying to rough up Mr. Haly. She disappeared into herself finding a place to listen to the conversation.

"Now Haly, we don't want you here, but as it is we can't really stop you." Goon 1 said.

"But see, pay up or we can't guarantee your safety." Goon 2 added.

"Go suck a lemon, I was personally invited here, I don't need your paper thin so-called protection." Mr. Haly said and shoved pass the goons.

Rochelle was proud that Mr. Haly didn't give into the bullies and made her way back to her parents' trailer to get ready for the night. If she stuck around for just a few more seconds she might've seen the goons signal to an unknown. The unknown almost seemed like she glided up to the platform. There with a sigh she undid the bolts holding the trapeze in place and then sailed back down.

"My debt is paid up. Tell Black Mask that Huntress doesn't want to hear from him again, she's retiring."

"That won't be necessary –" Goon 1 stopped leaving the comment in the air. Huntress knew what it meant. She turned and walked away cursing her husband.

Huntress didn't make it far when a shot whizzed through the air, Goon 2 shot her in the back with a silenced 9mm. From that day forward she would never walk again. At least they had the decency to drop her, unceremoniously, at the hospital after removing her clothes. She crawled into the ER naked and got a nice wheelchair out of it.

That evening Rochelle ascended the rope ladder up to the balcony, she was to remain there until it was time for their act. The show was very spectacular from her high vantage point. And then they came, her parents. Her mother was on her side, her father on the opposite side.

The act was finely choreographed, Mary Grayson swung over to John Grayson who caught her ankles, they swing over and Rochelle jumped out of nowhere only to be caught by her mother for her big debut. But fate had other ideas, not the senile old fool, the coldhearted reality. As John Grayson swung back after catching Mary the trapeze came loose and they fell to their deaths. Only now the ground resembled the face of the psycho clown, The Joker.

Rochelle woke screaming, every year it was the same nightmare. And every year Alfred would comfort her with soothing words and a treat of her liking, today was no different. Alfred was there for her, on the plate was her, current, favorite, chocolate mousse.

"Why is it the same every year Alfred?" Rochelle asked through tear filled eyes.

"Nightmares are there to remind us that we are only human, Miss Rochelle, just remember that it is only a dream." Alfred smiled. "Now finish your chocolate and get ready, today is the day."

Rochelle smiled up at the kind fatherly butler.

"Thank you for being there for me Alfred."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just as they were getting ready to Zeta to the Hall of Justice an alert sounded. Robin spied the screen and saw it was a very sudden drop in temperature. Batman confirmed that it was Mr. Freeze. Recalibrating the Zeta tube to local they exited near the park.

Robin could see the wisps of the ice as she disappeared into the shadows. Going over her supplies she settled on an explosive bataring. Throwing the projectile she began to chuckle. Mr. Freeze didn't seem amused when the exploding projectile cracked his helmet.

"So Batman sent his whelp. I'm a bit under whelmed, boy wonder." His voice sounded more metallic then usual.

"Cute, but I'm kinda in a hurry here." Robin didn't even look at him.

"Kids these days are so impatient." Mr. Freeze readied his ice-rifle.

"I wasn't talking to you Frosty." Mr. Freeze's eyes stretched as he turned around a bit too late to prevent Batman from rupturing his protective helmet.

They returned to the cave where Robin picked up her phone while Batman recalibrated the Zeta tube. There were a few messages from Barbara, mostly well wishes for the day ahead. Today was the day that the side-kicks were going to the Hall of Justice, sure it wasn't the Watch Tower, but it was a first step.

They were the first to arrive. Robin smiled as she saw the hall. It was short lived as she heard Batman receive Intel from Green Arrow. Apparently Icicle Jr. attacked Star City. Soon after Aquaman and Kaldur showed up, Killer Frost attacked Pearl Harbor. Now all that was missing was the speedsters and Captain Cold. When they arrived Robin felt like slapping her own forehead.

"Has all four side-kicks ever been at the same place at the same time?" Wally asked a smile almost splitting his face.

"Don't call us side-kicks, not after today." Speedy warned his voice cold.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit overwhelmed that's all." Kid Flash said his smile not leaving his face.

"You're overwhelmed, Fries was under whelmed, why can't people just be whelmed?" Robin was a bit irritated but swallowed her words as she glanced up into the hall. "Maybe that's why?"

Red Tornado and the Martian Man-hunter guided them through the halls while the adults discussed, briefly their encounters. It was no coincidence, Robin knew that. The glorified backstage pass made for a fine tour, at least there wasn't peeping glass in the showers like there was everywhere else.

"You now have unlimited access to the cafeteria and gym." The Martian Man-hunter said.

"That's it?" Speedy said sounding very agitated. Robin wanted to make a joke about Wally and food but kept her tongue. "Are you kidding me, you are okay with this?"

"Yeah Speedy, you know this _is_ the first step." Robin said trying to calm the teen.

"No! Today was supposed to be _the_ day!" Speedy through his hat down, "I guess they never told you that the Hall was only a front, a half-way point catching Zeta tubes to the real HQ, an orbiting Satellite!"

"Calm down, Son." Aquaman tried. Speedy narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not your son, I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner." Speedy deflated. "I guess they were right about you, you aren't ready." Diva tantrum aside, Roy did have a point.

Just then an alert came through. Superman said something about Project Cadmus. Robin knew she heard the name before, but couldn't place it. Batman was about to deploy when Zatara requested an all League response. Perfect.

"Superman?" Batman asked.

"It is a small fire, authorities has it well under control." Superman replied. Even better.

Kid Flash was the first to demand to go. The fool doesn't know that you don't demand anything from Batman. After a heated exchange Robin was making her way to the computer only vaguely listening.

"What is Project Cadmus?" that was her cue.

"I don't know but I can find out." The alarm sounded for about a second as Robin hacked the system. She smirked and brought up Project Cadmus, but it was a disappointment. "It just says it is a genetics lab here in DC. If Batman is interested then there must be more to it."

"But they told us to stay put." Kaldur said.

"For the blotting out the Sun mission, _this_ we can do, it would be poetic justice."

"Solve their case for them," Kaldur mused.

"And don't forget they are all for justice." Kid Flash added.

"Just like that we are a team on a mission?" Aqualad nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin was busy hacking the Cadmus systems when Aqualad made his way into the building. He was disappointed and voiced that to them. Robin brushed him off for a bit and boosting his ego. Once completed, she went to the lift, there she stared to scan it, it was a high speed elevator with 52 sublevels and the schematics showed that each level is at least 2 or 3 stories high.

Using her grapple she descended for as far as her rope could go, SL-26. Swinging to the side she waited for Aqualad and Kid Flash to get next to her before she pressed release on her grapple brining it in.

Robin rolled her eyes as Kid Flash ran ahead of them, she was more interested in the computer, it wasn't connected to the front company and it had information on everything inside Project Cadmus, including something called Project Kr. This had her intrigued.

Robin disappeared into herself when Guardian showed up and programmed the elevator to take them down. She really needed to know what Project Kr was. She had an eerie feeling about it. When her teammates showed up she told them about her suspicions. Manipulating boys was so easy.

As it turned out Project Kr was the genetic clone of one Superman, grown in the last 16 weeks and force-fed an education worth 16 years. They couldn't let it continue, but they couldn't just let Superboy die. They had to free him, too bad he was fed other ideas. Robin was knocked-out in no time.

Robin woke sometime later with Superboy just standing there looking self assured, to the untrained eye at least. Robin noticed that he was fighting with his inner demons.

"Stop staring you're freaking me out." and that would be Wally.

Robin instead chose to break out of her constraints, she was only 12. She didn't do kinky, yet. Focusing on the task she got frustrated with herself. Batman taught her how to lock pick every lock and she couldn't seem to figure out which lock this was.

"Start a new file, Project Side-kick, begin the cloning and have the genomorphs start downloading their memories." Desmond, the lead scientist barked out.

"Pass, the bat-cave is crowded enough." Robin said trying yet another pick, finally the right one. Too bad they began the extraction, painfully.

The large door exploded inwards knocking the scientists and Guardian out. Robin jumped out of her pod and released Kid Flash, noting that Superboy didn't like to be given orders. Good to know. She then through explosions to wipe the gathered DNA from the mainframe, if nothing else it would stop them from identifying her as a girl.

They ran towards the lifts. She used her grapple extending it to the max, coming to a rest at SL-22. They must've moved them up before lowering them back down to Superboy's level. They were forced to exit as the elevator began coming down.

There was a slight chirp in her ears just when Superboy began shouting out directions. She filed that away for later. They came to a seemingly dead end but Robin recognized the area instantly there was a secret door to their left with a terminal. She dislodged the vent and opened the door for them to enter. Hacking the motion sensors she got the Cadmus bunch chasing their tails. They then proceeded to ascend two more stories before Cadmus figured out what was what.

They were about to reach the top two levels when everything faded suddenly. When the feeling passed the team was facing Desmond. Only he wasn't Desmond anymore. He swallowed something he called Project Blockbuster and became a mindless monster. Those were the best kinds, you could outwit them.

Scanning her surroundings she smirked, they could bring Project Cadmus down and expose them at the same time all she needed was to remove seven pillars. Calling Kid Flash over she explained the plan and loudmouth Wally wasted no time irritating Blockbuster into destroying the pillars. She motioned Superboy and Aqualad over and explained her plan. They went to work on the other pillars while she planted the explosions on the central one. She gave a very low whistle. Everyone came close after that just as the building exploded. Project Cadmus was exposed.

Kid Flash made some comment on keeping promises, but Robin was too tired and relieved to listen. And then she felt the cold calculating stare of Batman. She knew what was coming both publicly and privately. Publicly he would scrutinize them. Privately he would want full details. Luckily her domino-mask was set to record. She'll make up some story that her hands were locked into a fisted position that she struggled to break before getting loose, or something. As they got back to the cave Batman folded his hands fatherly.

"I recorded it all. The bit with Superboy, there is no excuse, I was sloppy." Way to spin a story, she added silently.

"Good, I'll be in the cave for three days analyzing every detail and see if you are fit as a team. No Robin activities till then."

"Fine, I'll just hang with Barbara." Rochelle took of her mask and handed it over. She then went to the dressing room and changed into civvies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barbara was not impressed. In fact she was downright angry. Rochelle had just finished telling her about the Project Cadmus adventure, hoping the redhead would be impressed by it, she sighed inwardly. Boys just seemed so much easier to impress. 

"– but I guess it wasn't all bad. I mean you did rescue Superboy." Barbara finished her rant.

"Done?" Rochelle asked defeated.

"For now," Barbara narrowed her eyes, "What are you planning?"

"I can't _do_ the Robin thing, so I was wondering –"

"Oracle and Nightwing," Rochelle shook her head.

"Same as the Robin thing," Barbara sighed as Rochelle gave her _that_ look.

Over the next three days the girls spent time in the mall's arcade, against Barbara's best wishes. Sometimes Rochelle can be such a tomboy. Just don't let it be known that Barbara enjoyed the arcade whenever Rochelle dragged her there.

Bruce came up on the third day and nodded towards the girls as they came in. Sure Barbara knew where the bat-cave was but only three people were authorized to be in the cave alone, and she wasn't one of them.

"Barbara," Bruce greeted her.

"Yes she told me about the adventure, pretty reckless." Barbara greeted back.

"That is why you will be part of the team to keep her in check, only when she's not Robin, there is going to be a separate designation for the two of you." Bruce paused for a few seconds. "Barbara, if you are to fight the good fight. What would your handle be?"

"I wanted to go with Batwoman, only it was already taken, Batgirl?" Bruce nodded.

"Once you are fully tested, by me, and pass can you take that name, until then?"

"Oracle," Barbara turned to Rochelle, "And when she's not Robin can she be Nightwing?" Bruce nodded again.

"I'll have Alfred work on a compound to mask your signature. For tomorrow dress as a boy and we'll get you all sorted. You will be deployed out of Mt. Justice. Get some rest. Barbara, I want you here tomorrow as well. We'll get you scanned and introduce you to the team, don't use your real name and try to hide as many of your features as possible."


	2. Chapter 2

Young Justice

 _I reread my story and I was less than whelmed, therefore I am going to restart this story._

 _Rochelle Grayson was given the moniker of Boy Wonder even though she let hints slip to the contrary, eventually she gave up and accepted the title, even embraced it. FemRobin pairings will most likely be Femslash. Don't like it, don't read it._

 _Frankie Stein: Thank you KaliAnn for being my 1_ _st_ _reviewer on this rewrite. I hope this story lives up to your expectations._

Chapter 2 – The Other Team

" _Barbara, I want you here tomorrow as well. We'll get you scanned and introduce you to the team, don't use your real name and try to hide as many of your features as possible."_

Rochelle was crying in front of Mr. Haly's door pounding on it for dear life. She had just lost her parents, and here she thought that he was cool. If he had just paid those bullies she wouldn't be an orphan now.

"I don't think there is anyone there," Rochelle spun around to curse the new comer but stopped instantly, lost in those eyes. "Is this the Circus owner's trailer?"

"Y-Yes," Rochelle choked out.

"Then he's with my dad, telling him about some goons that threatened him earlier. I'm Barbara, Barbara Gordon. And you are?" Barbara smiled.

"Ro –" Rochelle choked, "Rochelle Grayson."

"Really, you look more like a Robyn, must be the short hair," Rochelle found herself laughing in spite of herself.

That was when Batman showed up. He asked Rochelle if she saw anything out of the ordinary. She told him about the goons and the way Mr. Haly wouldn't be bullied. The Night ended with Batman taking her with him to the Bat-cave. They went through hours of mug-shots until Rochelle recognized the two bullies.

Batman knew the glint in her eyes and offered her an opportunity she couldn't pass. He trained her over the next few weeks and then he gave her the opportunity to get closure. After she beat the two men into submission, she was given a choice, end their lives gaining a hollow victory, or deliver them to the police and get closure. She chose closure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **RECOGNIZED ORACLE D01; NIGHTWING D02; OVERWRITE SUCCESS; BIOMATRIX ADDED;**

"Now remove the make-up," Bruce said then entered the scan again.

"You mean fake-up," Rochelle smiled.

"Sit still," Barbara demanded frustrated that Rochelle kept squirming.

Rochelle rolled her eyes and sat still waiting for Barbara to apply the dissolvent on the mark on her cheek. She then stood back up and went to get scanned again.

 **RECOGNIZED ROBIN B01; BIOMATRIX UPDATED FROM R01; OVERWRITE SUCCESS;**

"Alfred will drive you to the Robin's Nest for the next few hours while I update Mt. Justice's systems."

That was a dismissal if Rochelle ever heard one. At the Robin's Nest, they would pick out the designs for their outfits. Alfred will then have them especially made and Rochelle was going to pick up a smart wig. After _Robin_ meets with the team, he is going out on a solo patrol. Batman is going to stay behind and _overwrite_ the system to allow two guests to enter: Nightwing a.k.a. Gee, and Oracle a.k.a. Bee. They were going to take M'gann on petrol with them.

When it was time to go Barbara stayed behind at the Robin's nest getting everything including the 2nd wig ready, they tortured the 1st one every which way but it wouldn't budge until the hot needle was applies on the bead on the side braid, the hair then dissolved and Rochelle had to was the funk out.

 **RECOGNIZED ROBIN B01; KID FLASH B03;**

The Leaguers were already there when the last two arrived. Robin was of course dressed in uniform. Wally gave her a raised eye. Robin explained that she was on petrol when Batman called her in.

"Since you four are determined to fight the good," Batman began, "You will do it on League terms."

"Project Cadmus proofs that the enemy is getting smarter, Batman needs a team that can work on the sly." Aquaman said. It seemed that they were playing tag.

"The League will handle the obvious stuff." Flash said. "There is a reason we have this targets on our chests."

"Red Tornado has agreed to watch over you, Black Canary is in charge of training and I will deploy you on missions." Batman gave a nod that not even Superman could catch at Robin.

" _Real_ missions?" She asked.

"Yes the five of you will handle covert missions." Batman said dropping the bomb. "And if Robin is not available there will be either one or two others helping, if circumstances allow it. Robin has trained them extensively."

With that the Martian Man-hunter arrived with his so called niece. After getting to know Miss Martian, Robin excused herself. Wally ran up just before she used the Zeta tube back to Gotham.

"Dude, you can't be serious, we were going to go and try to convince Roy to join the team."

"Wally as much as I would rather do that, I am still kinda punished for breaking the rules and getting caught, that means that it is a quick patrol then a stake-out." Robin said.

With a fist bump they parted ways. Robin changed her location at the last second to exit a tube below the Robin's nest. Grappling up she was intercepted by Barbara at the window. They slipped into the alternative uniforms, the normal material kind, and applied a light eye-shadow to Rochelle. Rochelle then added the smart wig and clicked her communicator to signal Batman.

 **RECOGNIZED GUESTS; ORACLE D01; NIGHTWING D02;**

"I trust everything went smoothly." Batman said his voice a lot colder.

"It just ran a little late, sorry." Oracle said.

"I will only tolerate the tardiness because you were on a mission for me." Batman said then turned to Nightwing, "The report?"

"Securely with Money-Penny," Nightwing said in her normal voice, a bit disrespectful like they planned. Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Very well," Batman turned to the team. "This is Nightwing and Oracle. They might join you on missions from time to time. J'onn if you would."

J'onn turned to M'gann and explained the situation to her telepathically. Her eyes glowed slightly then she turned to the two new girls. She enclosed the distance easily in just a few seconds and then they were off to Gotham.

"Um, Kaldur what just happened?" Wally asked. He hardly had time to flirt with the new girls.

"I believe we just met more of Gotham City's crime fighters. They seem less friendly than Robin."

"They might be dangerous, even for me." Superboy said.

"Nightwing and Oracle are a unique blend of Gotham heroines. Robin mostly showed them the ropes and supplies them with the tech they need." Batman said straight faced, it would not do to laugh while he was Batman. Batman doesn't laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightwing laughed when they exited the Zeta tube. Oracle wasn't far behind. M'gann was confused beyond comprehension. Only when they calmed down did M'gann get her answer.

"I think you effectively made Wally wet his pants." Oracle said wiping a tear.

"Can you please explain your laughing to me?" M'gann asked.

"Simply put Miss M. We know your secret and we are about to share ours with you, just not out here in the street." Nightwing grappled up to the Robin's Nest.

"What do you mean you know my secret? Who are you?"

"Rochelle Grayson a.k.a. Robin a.k.a. Nightwing a.k.a. Gee," Rochelle smiled. "And my lovely partner is Barbara Gordon a.k.a. Oracle going on Batgirl a.k.a. Bee."

"And you are a white Martian who came to earth to pass as green, J'onn told Batman and Batman doesn't want our secret to come out on a mission when we finally convince the team to allow you to mind-link us." Barbara said.

"I don't tell the team Robin is a girl and you don't tell them I'm a white Martian, is this blackmail?"

"No a sisterhood," Rochelle smiled. "Batman is forming another team, an all girl team."

"And we want you on this team as well. There is an archer in Gotham that we want to recruit. She is the Daughter of Huntress and Sportsmaster and the sister of Cheshire." Barbara added.

"She came on Batman's radar recently and she is fighting the good fight." Rochelle smiled.

"So you are telling me this because you trust me and want to be sisters?"

"Like a sorority," Barbara smiled, "Beta Mu Rho."

They couldn't help but giggle before they initiated M'gann into the Robin's Nest, a ritual that involved her dropping candle wax into water, it formed an X symbol. Rochelle scooped the symbol out of the water and into a square frame. Seconds later it was solidified and placed next to Rochelle's bird and Barbara's bat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **RECOGNIZED GUEST; NIGHTWING D02;**

Rochelle was still getting used to the idea of being referred to as a guest in the bat-cave, not that it mattered at the moment. She glanced at the other guest in the cave. She narrowed her eyes.

"I see you found the cave just fine." Rochelle rolled her eyes at Batman. Her current domino didn't have white out eyes and she used the fake-out to black-out the skin around her eyes. "Very well, this is Clark Kent, or as you might know him Superman."

"Charmed I'm sure." Nightwing said sarcastically.

"Indeed." Superman said with a smile. "Are you the one that can speak Kryptonian?"

"Rrup awuhkh dehdh." Nightwing said and Superman deflated.

"You definitely have her accent, and I couldn't understand a word." He then smiled and turned to Batman. "I will have the stealth suit delivered after the mission."

"Nightwing, there is a set of clothes in the dressing room over there. You will accompany Clark as a student photographer sponsored by Wayne Enterprises: The High School Photographer Summer Project Ride-along."

Nightwing entered the dressing room and saw a small note on the clothes. There weren't much on it mostly her alias, Ginny Quinzel, and a small cover story: Child genius who loves photography. She smiled, she did like taking pictures. Her room at the Robin's nest was littered with screen shots taking by her mask-cam.

Nightwing got dressed first then removed the black fake-up and applied some eye-liner and lip-gloss. She then noticed the bottle of 24h hair dye spray. She applied it and laughed when her smart-wig turned blonde. Smirking to herself she took her own instant dye and dipped the tips of her hair, which she tied in ponytails, in it, making one ponytail red the other blue. To complete the whole Harley Quinn thing she applied red and blue eye-shadow. She then Harley-upped the outfit a bit, why not, she rounded up the theme by popping a bubblegum in her mouth.

"I'm ready," Ginny said blowing a bubble and popping it.

"Some things don't change," Batman said. The slight contortions indicating he was impressed. "Miss Quinzel meet Clark Kent."

"Quinzel as in Harleen Quinzel, the villainess known as Harley Quinn?" Clark was surprised to say the least.

"Yeah dear old Aunty is a crazy one." Ginny said, not too far from the truth.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Frankie Stein: Next chapter we'll meet HER and the team will be complete. Thank you for reading and please leave a review, I love hearing from you, my readers._


	3. Chapter 3

Young Justice

 _I reread my story and I was less than whelmed, therefore I am going to restart this story._

 _Rochelle Grayson was given the moniker of Boy Wonder even though she let hints slip to the contrary, eventually she gave up and accepted the title, even embraced it. FemRobin pairings will most likely be Femslash. Don't like it, don't read it._

 _Frankie Stein: Thank you KaliAnn once again for your review, these next two chapters might ease your mind._

Chapter 2 – Blue Bird

" _Yeah dear old Aunty is a crazy one." Ginny said, not too far from the truth._

Robin was panting as she hid around a corner. There was still a raving lunatic out there desperate for her blood. She stole a glance out but instantly regretted it as super heated breath barreled her way. With one more push she disappeared into herself reappearing in a shadow close by. She had recently discovered how to control the ability. She could always do it unconsciously, but since training with Batman she honed all her skills.

Trying to get up Robin just couldn't, her muscles just wouldn't move. She let out a sigh, knowing that she was doomed. Just as the Kryptonian clone found her again and she got ready to meet her maker, help came in the form of a most unlikely source: Harley Quinn. Harley swung her hammer with precision ending the enemy completely. As it turns out even a Superman could die.

"Yeh okay little bird?" Harley said plopping down next to Robin. "That was one tough cookie. I had to break out the big guns."

"W-why," Robin stammered out, too weak to form a sentence.

"Cause family looks out for each other."

"F-family,"

"Yeah turns on dear old mommy's side cousin."

"Huh?"

"Seriously, your mother may have been an only child, but she did have much older cousins. One married a handsome bloke goes by the name Charles, they had a daughter who became insane, me."

"Y-you g-got t-that f-from R-Robin?" Robin forced out.

"Don't insult my intelligence Kid. I knew who you were the first time we met." Harley suddenly said dropping her thick accent. "A Lloyd can spot a Grayson a mile away. You are Rochelle Grayson and Batman found you a cozy room in Wayne Manner. I'm guessing since Bruce buys Batman his toys."

"B-but,"

"Yer secret's save little bird, just one more thing."

Harley took out some kind of shaped crystal and plunged it into a hole next to Robin's head. The entire cave lit up and Harley kissed Robin like you shouldn't kiss any 10-year-old ever. There was a flash and Robin's senses became overloaded with information. When she wakes up later she would call Batman and while waiting for him, she would discover she could read and understand the symbols around her and learn that it is in fact Kryptonian.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **RECOGNIZED SUPERMAN 01; NIGHTWING D02;**

Clark handed Ginny a bag and told her to meet him at the daily planet, he then sped away leaving her to follow in a more sedated pace. She looked inside the bag and noticed her own camera inside, or in this case it would be Rochelle's, not hers. There was a note purely to misguide Clark: _**Do not break this Camera.**_ Ginny just shrugged and swung the bag over her shoulder.

She arrived at the Daily Planet and scanned the area for possible hostiles there were none. Then as she opened the door she suddenly realized that she didn't know a single thing about the mission, apart from the fact that Clark needed someone that could speak Kryptonian. She approached the desk noticing Clark off to the side, and slipped on the pair of glassed Batman put in the case.

"Hi I'm here for the High School Photographer Summer Project Ride-along, my name is Ginny Quinzel." Ginny announced herself.

"Ginny would that be short for Regina?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes," Ginny smiled sadly, "Although I never use my full name."

"I hear that," she smiled. "Here you are, it seems that your name had the short string, Mr. Kent, he isn't very social, but at least he's cute and gets the job done."

"My ears are burning," Clark said as he approached the desk. "Is this my ride-along?"

"Hello, Mr. Kent it is a pleasure meeting you." Ginny didn't miss the slight eye stretch Clark gave to her polite manners. Always keep them on edge.

"We are heading to New York today, revisiting a story I ran yesterday about the pod that landed there, hopefully we'll be able to find leads."

"Sounds good, luckily it's only an hour's drive away." Ginny smiled then signed the paper the receptionist handed her, she then whispered when she slid it back. "He should probably lay off the pepper-up potions, his ears will burn less." The receptionist could barely contain her laugh.

When they got outside and into Clark's car they just drove without a word. After about half an hour Ginny finally had enough. She took a deep breath and started to sing, purposely, off-key.

"Wha–" Clark jumped suddenly.

"Sorry Mr. Kent, but normally a ride-along has some discussion going on between the parties involved. On regular photography ones the mentor normally start out on what they expect their protégé to photograph for them."

"Sorry," Clark was sincere. "With Batman I got the vibe that he trusts you but doesn't particularly like you and it seemed vice versa. Then in the Daily Planet you were very polite and well mannered, even joking with Miss. Keane."

"You're assessment is correct, Mr. Kent, Batman doesn't like me, but I have proven my loyalty to the good fight. He doesn't particularly like my way of doing things, too reckless I guess."

"Then you are in the minority at least. As for your suggestion, if you can get a few pictures of this blonde Kryptonian and find out who she is that is all I really need."

They continued discussing and throwing ideas around for the rest of the journey. Just as they were turning into New York, the object of their search fell out of the sky. Ginny looked Clark and told him to stay put he protested until he saw her pull out a lead case, knowing it was kryptonite, he stayed away. It must've been Batman who gave it to her.

Only it wasn't, after her encounter with the Kryptonian clone in that cave she always kept the entire set of crystals with her. Just in case she needed it. She was currently holding the green crystal to slightly weaken the girl.

[Sorry about this, I needed you to not attack me.] Ginny said.

[Who sent you, Kal?] The girl asked.

[Yes and no, Kal-el is over there in the car and he wants to know your story, but I want to know you. I'm going to close the lid now please hear me out.]

[You have the word of Kara Zor-el.] Ginny closed the lid.

[Again, sorry, but I heard you kicked Superman's butt, I wouldn't have stood a chance.] Kara laughed.

[He spoke bookish, I mean who does that?]

[Someone who hasn't figured out the secret of the cave?] Ginny smiled [So are you here to destroy us or can we schedule a play date? I'm Rochelle Grayson, but old grumpy in the car knows me as Ginny Quinzel, an alias my mentor came up with.]

[I like you. Do you wanna blow this Popsicle Stand and go someplace more private to talk?]

[Just let me get a few shots. Kal-el does need it for his story.]

Kara posed for the camera even added a sexy pose just for fun. Ginny then copied the photos, minus the sexy one unto a thumb drive and handed it to Clark. She explained that Kara was his older cousin from Krypton and that she doesn't know anything after getting in the pod and waking up on earth. As Rochelle she had the opportunity to study the House of El's family tree. And then they were off to who knows where under the ocean the speed at which Kara traveled made a bubble in the water preventing Rochelle from being crushed.

[First things first, we need to exchange tongues. That is how you learned my language correct?]

[With my cousin, I don't know where she learned though.] Rochelle pulled out a shaped crystal causing Kara to smile.

[You forged your own that is good. I was never good in creating new house symbols.]

[The ritual I read about said that with the – um –]

[Dominatrix isn't as bad as it sounds.] Kara laughed. [But I get that it might mean something else here.]

Kara motioned towards the crystal opening and stood aside while Rochelle entered her crystal. The room lit, just like the cave and when she turned around Kara was waiting for her. Their lips locked and they shared a very, very passionate kiss.

"Wow," Kara said.

"Ditto," Rochelle confirmed.

"Okay now spill, I want to know everything." Kara's smile was infectious.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The team arrived back at Mt. Justice after their mission to Santa Prisca. They were in for a lecture from Batman she was sure of it. What she didn't prepare for was the guests standing next to Batman, Barbara, Kara and Artemis, in civvies. After the mission debrief, the other members of the team departed leaving only the three girls and Robin.

"Robin I have a mission for you and this team. You are to rendezvous with Nightwing in South America. She has the full mission parameters. Hit the showers and be ready to depart in an hour, you too M'gann."

M'gann looked a bit confused before she saw that Superboy was standing, seemingly out of earshot from them. She waved at him before linking the girls up. She send an image of Robin and Nightwing to Barbara with a shrug.

 _Bee: Aqualad is getting suspicious, according to Red Tornado, and has been asking questions about both Nightwing and Robin. The League has been misdirecting him, but it would only be a matter of time before he figures it out._

 _Kay: So Batman called us in and asked what we thought might be the best course of action. We had a few suggestions, but the best one came from Aria._

 _Aria: I suggested sending Robin on a routine mission that went as wrong as it can go. The idea was to say it happened, but Big Broody decided to send us on an actual mission._

 _Gee: And since the mission is going south I either loose my arms, legs or life, brilliant._

 _Meg: Why am I going with?_

 _Gee: Isn't it obvious? You are one of our Heavy hitters._

 _Aria: That and you can shape shift into Robin without a head for when we find him dead._

 _Bee: Nightwing, Artemis and I are all going to have our mask cams on, to provide the footage. After that Batman is going to officially induct Nightwing as the second Robin and have her on the team in the red and green._

 _Aria: And me as Green Arrow's new protégé in a week or two._

 _Meg: It seems a bit crude don't you think?_

 _Gee: Meg, you haven't been on one of the missions that Batman and I do. The covert missions the team does is child's play compared to those. On one of my Solo missions I was sent to Smallville, there I investigated a cave and got attacked by a full bodied Kryptonian clone. If it wasn't for Harley Quinn I would be dead already._

 _Meg: I'm going to unlink us for a bit while I shower._

Robin walked into the main cave dressed in his civvies. He stepped up next to the girls while they waited for M'gann to finish when it hit him, Wally didn't flirt with either one of the girls, except M'gann. She shrugged it off as him being tired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Frankie Stein: Thank you for reading, please leave a review._


	4. Chapter 4

Young Justice

 _I reread my story and I was less than whelmed, therefore I am going to restart this story._

 _Rochelle Grayson was given the moniker of Boy Wonder even though she let hints slip to the contrary, eventually she gave up and accepted the title, even embraced it. FemRobin pairings will most likely be Femslash. Don't like it, don't read it._

 _Frankie Stein: Thank you KaliAnn for your review._

Chapter 4 – Goodbye little red bird

 _Robin walked into the main cave dressed in his civvies. He stepped up next to the girls while they waited for M'gann to finish when it hit him, Wally didn't flirt with either one of the girls, except M'gann. She shrugged it off as him being tired._

"What brings you to the big house?" Harley asked as she was escorted into the visitor's area.

[I found your message, they haven't burned it yet.] Rochelle said. Harley knew that she wanted to keep the conversation private.

[And what did you think?] Harley's smile faltered.

[What exactly is the Suicide Squad?]

[My way out of this shit-hole,] Harley smiled. [I'm done with the clown, once I work time off my sentence, I'm going legit.]

[How long?]

[Every mission is a few months off, if we don't die. My sentence here at BR is for 10 years.]

[I'll see you on the other side. Don't die.]

[You too little bird, don't die.]

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

No plan survives the first time, it is how you adapt and move on that determines success. And this mission is supposed to be a failure so would it actually be a success when it fails?

Robin jumped from tree to tree making sure that she remained hidden. When they arrived in the jungle they made came up with this plan. Robin was going to do sneak through the jungle and gather Intel. Jumping down to the river to get a sample she wasn't entirely ready for what followed.

Finding herself suddenly under the water Robin took out her batons and hit every direction she could in the murky water. She struck something and was able to swim to the service. She turned around just to see the inside of a mouth, then nothing.

 _Gee: Wow that was really believable Meg._ Robin said as she pulled her head from the surprisingly feminine version of Killer Croc.

 _Meg: But would it be accurate? I mean you went up against Killer Croc before._

 _Gee: Never alone and every time I knew I was going up against him. We were sent to retrieve samples of the water and plants to counteract Poison Ivy. We didn't know that there was a wilder version of Waylon Jones out there. I was caught off guard. Now we can initiate phase 2._

The girls made their way back to the base they set up and got into character. For Rochelle it was getting out of the Robin outfit and into her Nightwing one. For M'gann it was the worrying older sister. Taking their seats Nightwing activated her domino mask cam.

"I'm going out to look for him." Nightwing said in a tone that dared anyone to argue with her.

"I'll come with you. I need to stretch my legs." Artemis said standing up.

"Remember to activate the cam, wouldn't want _him_ to go batty-er." Nightwing said as Artemis activated her camera.

In just a few seconds they were in the trees and speeding towards the river. The last time the Nightwing camera was on was when Robin told them where he was headed. Rochelle loved her full sized dummy, but she just couldn't figure out how to advance it beyond just a few tricks, she was no T. O. Morrow, or Ivo. It took about 15 minutes for them to reach the river.

"Where is that jerk?" Nightwing asked looking for a possible way to cross the river.

"What's that?" Artemis asked pointing a bit up the bank.

"Looks like a struggle took place and someone lost." Nightwing was quick to run towards the downed person. She turned it around and gave a very high pitched girly scream. She switched off the camera still clutching her heart. Artemis followed.

"What the hell Meg, you almost gave me a heart attack." Nightwing asked. The mangled body morphed to M'gann who smiled.

"I thought to make it more believable, like when an alligator really attacks a person. Was it too much?"

"It was perfect, I just didn't expect it." Nightwing smiled. "Now let's abandon this mission so that I can throw a fit in Batman's face."

Once they returned to the base Nightwing disfigured her full body stand-in to resemble the fallen Robin's corpse. The other girls helped to get the body funeral ready and then they were of back to the cave. Batman would be there to work on some of the computers. Best place to cause a scene.

Rochelle mentally prepared herself as they approached the hanger doors. She knew that her exact words couldn't be determined, but her emotional state was well and truly underway. When they landed, Rochelle was ready. She helped Barbara carry the body and lay it down on a nearby table.

"You weren't supposed to be back yet." Batman said as he stood by one of the terminals. Rochelle blinked a few times. Bruce was good.

"YOU BASTARD?!" Nightwing shouted at the Dark Knight. His eyes widened.

"What happened?" Batman asked a little more alert.

"Gee, calm down." Bee said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No Bee, this bastard didn't give us all the facts." Nightwing flung a thumb drive at Batman. "I'm out of here, before I do something I'll regret."

Nightwing just reached the corner when Batman played the thumb drive of _Robin_ 's last moments and the discovery of his _body_. Batman looked over at the girls an impressed look on his face. Well it would be if you knew how to read Batman's face. Nightwing was about to exit via the Zeta-tubes when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened to Robin was tragic." Batman said glancing down at her. "And nothing we can do can bring _him_ back. I would however extend an invitation to join Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy and Megan on their team."

"What?" Nightwing narrowed her eyes.

"Think about it, if you decide to take the offer contact the Bat-cave." With that Batman returned to what he was doing.

Nightwing waited for the other girls before they all exited. They went to Gotham and arranged the _memorial_ for their fallen friend. It was going to be a big event before they send Robin off in his chosen way, Viking Funeral.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **RECOGNIZED ROBIN B07;**

It took some time to fool the computers that Robin was dead and that Nightwing was the new Robin, but in the end Rochelle managed it. And now she was going on a mission, her first mission as a girl, with the team. Batman let it slip just before he went out to help Green Arrow.

"Yo Rob!" Kid Flash called over just to realize it wasn't his buddy. "Um, who are you?"

"I passed the tests, so it seems I'm the new Robin," Robin answered flatly.

"Okay," Kid Flash still seemed like he didn't understand.

"Regardless welcome, my name is Kaldur'ahm or simply Kaldur."

"I'm Wally,"

"Hey Gee, love the new uniform." M'gann smiled at the girl.

"Wait, what?" Wally turned to M'gann, "You know this girl?"

"Yes, you do too, she used to be Nightwing."

"And now I know your real name, Wally." Robin said just as flat as before.

 **RECOGNIZED BLUE BIRD D04; BATGIRL D01; SUPERBOY B04;**

Three Zeta tubes opened to admit the new arrivals. Shortly after they arrived Black Canary and Martian Man-hunter did. Canary activated the sparring ground and asked for a sparring partner. After embarrassing himself Kid Flash was replaced by Superboy. Superboy became too angry and was about to storm off when Batman arrived.

"A couple of hours ago a new menace attacked Black Canary and Green Arrow. It was an android capable of learning and mimicking each of the Justice League members that showed up to fight it. In the end it took 8 Leaguers to finally put it down and dismantle it." Batman said.

"Who's was it? T. O. Morrow's?" Robin asked in spite herself.

"Educated guess, but Red Tornado doesn't think so." Batman said then stood aside for said Android.

"The android bares the making of Prof. Ivo."

"Wait wasn't he supposed to be dead?" Kay asked having just finished reading the file at the Robin's nest.

"We had hoped so." Batman admitted. "Your mission is to escort the parts to 2 separate Star Labs to analyze."

"So now we're taking out your trash?" Superboy all but growled. Kay couldn't take it and gave him a love tap on the head, something he actually felt. He glared at her.

The two teams were split with the girls on one team and the boys on the other. Wally wanted to protest, but Batman gave him the stare and he backed off. When the trucks pulled out the teams split up. Robin noticed that Superboy gave Kay a weird look.

 _Gee: Kay, are you planning on telling Superboy who you are?_

 _Kay: I wanted to tell him at the cave, but then Broody showed up._

 _Meg: How do you think he'll take it, he seemed real angry._

 _Bee: Dunno, but it must be better than being ignored by the red cape._

 _Kay: Hey the cape helps with quick cornering._

The girls laughed. Not much happened until a bunch of robotic monkeys came flying in, the girls tried in vain to stop them, but in the end the monkeys made way with the cargo. Robin was busy hacking the captured monkey when the call came through. Aqualad and Kid Flash didn't just loose the battle but also Superboy. Robin gave them the coordinates and called in their shadow.

"Aria, we might need eyes at Gotham A."

"On it," Artemis said grabbing her quiver.

As they drove into Gotham, Kid Flash ran up beside them. Between the attempted flirting they actually came up with a decent plan, with Artemis being a back-up Kid Flash didn't know about.

They Arrived at Gotham Academy the school was already pretty much wrecked. Luckily the new semester didn't start for another few weeks, plenty of time for the Wayne Education Fund to fix it up.

 **ACCESS SUPERMAN;**

Robin dove as the gym's floor suddenly decided to vibrate violently. The android kept on announcing who it was about to imitate and Robin notice a pattern emerge. She threw a loaded projectile and wasn't surprised that it accessed Martian Man-hunter for that.

"Fah!" Robin shouted in Kryptonian.

Three things happened at the same time. One, Artemis shot a lethal arrow to get the android to density shift. Two, Robin threw a loaded projectile at the android's chest. And three, Kay aimed a blow to its head to force it to solidify with her fist and the loaded projectile inside. The android was out. Batgirl and Robin quickly dissembled it to make sure it didn't go online again.

The team returned to the cave and Superboy finally got ready to talk to Black Canary. After the debriefing he first took Kay aside. The two of them exchanged a few choice words, but it ended with Kay hugging him. Kay then joined the girls in the kitchen where they would make something to celebrate. Kay and Bee made the drinks, M'gann the food and Gee made a general mess.

"Now Wally, just don't get used to this treatment. This was our first joined mission." Gee said. "Oh and after talking with Batman, he said we can give a bit more details."

"Turns out he thinks it would confuse you." Bee said with a smile.

"Blue Bird is Superman's older cousin that was trapped in eternal youth after getting direct yellow sun radiation." Gee said. "You guys can call her Kay."

"Pleasure to officially meet all of you," Kay said with a smile.

"Wait, she's Superman's cousin, but Batman is her mentor?"

"Kal-el isn't really the academic kind." Kay smiled.

"That technically makes you Superboy's aunt, does it not?" Kaldur asked.

"Nope, since he wasn't born in the normal way it makes us cousins, and him Superman's brother."

"I see, thank you for clearing that up." Kaldur nodded in respect.

"On missions I may be Batgirl, but you all can call me Bee." Bee said. "And no, it isn't short for Batgirl. My real name starts with a _B_ too."

"Nightwing, Robin, general bad girl. You can call me Gee." Gee said. "As you know Batman has another group mostly operating out of Gotham, we are part of that team."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a frantic knock on the door at 4am the day after the android got taken out by the team. If one were to actually listen to it you could hear a beat to it. Unfortunately the occupants of the home in question didn't really want to listen to it. Rochelle was the first one to reach the door, dressed in only her sleep wear, a sports bra and a pair of panties.

"Who's there?" there was a pause before the door burst open and she was engulfed in a huge bear hug.

"Don't scare me like that little bird!" Harley Quinn shouted, not caring who heard.

"Harley?" Rochelle didn't know how to react. "I thought you were –"

"Just got released, it was my last mission for them. Imagine my surprise when I heard that _Robin_ was dead."

"The _Boy_ Wonder is dead, I just took his place. Gotta say the less restricting suit works better." Rochelle laughed. "By the way, I'm borrowing your name when I'm on missions now, Regina _Ginny_ Quinzel."

Harley's answer came in the form of another hug.

"She can stay a few days, providing she doesn't steal anything or mess up the place as long as we're here. And for god's sake Rochelle put on some pants." Bruce Wayne said from the stairs before turning around and walking off.

"Thanks Mr. Wayne, but I do have a place to crash. I just got the news about Robin and had to see that my cousin was okay." Harley turned to Rochelle. "He's kinda cute."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Frankie Stein: Another chapter done, please review._


	5. Chapter 5

Young Justice

 _I reread my story and I was less than whelmed, therefore I am going to restart this story._

 _Rochelle Grayson was given the moniker of Boy Wonder even though she let hints slip to the contrary, eventually she gave up and accepted the title, even embraced it. FemRobin pairings will most likely be Femslash. Don't like it, don't read it._

 _Frankie Stein: Starting next chapter: Omakes. It can be about Rochelle's time as Robin; Circus life with her parents; Primary School days with Barbara; More Harley moments; Or a mission gone south and how Rochelle deals with it. The YJ story-line is not to be touched though, It suggestions should be about her life before joining the team, there are 3 years between becoming Robin and joining the team, 4 if you count the training year._

 _KaliAnn, thank you for your review._

Chapter 5 – Enter Artemis

" _Thanks Mr. Wayne, but I do have a place to crash. I just got the news about Robin and had to see that my cousin was okay." Harley turned to Rochelle. "He's kinda cute."_

Rochelle was devastated, she had just been through a life altering ordeal and Batman suggested she take it with a patrol around Gotham. Rochelle didn't really know why but something drew her towards the docks. Hiding on top of a crane she glanced down at the scene below.

Several cons entered the ship below and Rochelle followed their movements in spectral mode. She witnessed as their mission was compromised and one of their numbers suddenly loose his head. Their mission seemed to be a success though. She was about to leave when she heard a voice clearly carry.

"I'll meet'cha the'e gotta tie up a loose end." Harley said as she turned on her heel.

"Don't be late or I'll kill you myself." Harley waved Deadshot off.

As soon as they left Harley waved at Rochelle, not knowing what else to do she glided down and landed next to Harley.

[Enjoyed the show?] Harley asked.

[It was different, more violent.] Rochelle admitted.

[We are all prisoners willing to sell our souls to get time off our sentence. Deadshot actually has a kid, a girl. But you didn't really come here for a meet and greet.]

[The Mad Hatter raped me.] Rochelle said as she began to cry on Harley's shoulder.

[Where was the Bat?] Harley almost growled.

[He found me, but I didn't give him all the details. I was kidnapped as me, not Robin.] Harley gave Rochelle a soothing backrub.

[Men are pigs, I know, I used to be in love with the biggest pig of them all, but even Joker had his limits. He wouldn't do anything sexual, ever.] Harley sighed.

[Keep your chin up little bird and become stronger. It wasn't your fault remember that.]

[Thanks Harley. I really needed that.]

[That's me, Lucy van Pelt. I give advice for 5¢ and pull the ball out from under you when you wanna kick it, which reminds me, pay up.] Rochelle laughed and handed over a nickel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both teams were invited to a beach day by M'gann, Artemis included. It was to celebrate Artemis getting on the team, and as Rochelle put it, to bother Wally since he started school that day. And the day did turn out quite enjoyable.

They were called in, in full uniform, just as the Wally's school was about to end. They entered the cave to a surprise, well a surprise for the boys. Artemis was given the designation of Artemis B08. Artemis was named after the Goddess of the hunt, not her actual name, Green Arrow wanted to name her Lilac Arrow, but she refused, it was Batman who suggested she use her actual name as an alias. She always had Aria to go back on.

 **RECOGNIZED KID FLASH B03;**

Their meet and greet was interrupted with Wally falling on his face, again. After teasing him some he was also introduced to Artemis. It was around the third _who are you_ that Speedy showed up with a mission. They were to protect a Nano-robotic engineer while she worked on a virus for her creation.

"Robin, Blue Bird, Batgirl, you are Team Beta." Aqualad said sizing up the teams. "Your mission will be to stop the Nano-tech infiltrators once we locate them. The rest is Alpha. It would be our job to protect Dr. Roquette."

After dropping the team off and reconfiguring the Bio-ship for Batgirl. The three girls took off into the stratosphere. There they would wait until they got a target. It was sometime before Aqualad gave them the target: Star Labs. Even with Blue Bird's top speed the girls were just too late. Figuring it worth a shot, Robin brought up the targets already hit and came to a grueling conclusion.

"Aqualad, have Dr. Roquette focus on the virus, I know what the next target is, we're heading there now." Robin said before turning to Batgirl. "Wayne Tech Enterprises, we need to hurry."

"Free Candy van 12 o'clock." Blue Bird said getting inside the ship. "He's armed with a Red Sun gun."

"Okay we need a plan. Kay you are our muscle but the Red Sun beams can hurt you right?" Kay nodded. "Then it will be simple, Bee you and Kay will take on Creepo, keep him distracted and try to avoid the beams. I'll get into WTE towers and upload the virus."

"I'm just as –" Batgirl said but then realized the situation. "Overwrite RG7?"

"Overwrite RG7," Robin confirmed. "I would rather be outside than reveal that info, but –"

"Neither of us has Wayne Tech clearance." Blue Bird smiled, "Ready to party?"

"Virus is downloaded, let's party." Robin smiled back.

She jumped out at WTE and snuck in through the vents, ready she found a console, but cursed since it wasn't part of the mainframe. She tried several others until she finally had enough and jumped down into the cafeteria.

"Company's coming!" Robin whispered a few choice words and just stuck her cable into the cafeteria PC.

"Finally," She said then accessed the com. "Virus is being uploaded and it seems like the roof is being downloaded. Done! The infiltrators have been out-filtrated."

"Good Job Beta, come on home." Aqualad said over the com.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are not going to the cave today." Batman said just as Robin was about to leave.

"Oh?" Robin asked as she cocked her hip out.

"Your cousin called she wants to spend some time with you. I paid her a visit and persuaded her to help you on a mission. She agreed. Officially the team thinks you and I are on a mission together. I will keep an eye on you, just to be safe."

"So where do I pick Harley up?" Robin asked as she made her way to her bike.

"She will be at the manor in an hour. Alfred will provide her with an outfit, not resembling a jester, and a domino mask with cam. Don't make me regret this."

With Harley dressed and ready the two set out for the mission Batman had them running. Batman was monitoring the live feed he got from both Harley and Robin's dominos.

Robin snuck through the back door of the building while Harley distracted the goons up front with less than proper behavior. Robin quickly downloaded the necessary files and clicked send on her phone. Harley made a face and reached for her phone making a show to bend over seductively so that the goons could see her private lips under her thong.

"Sorry boys, seems like I got another appointment." Harley quickly picked up her clothes and made her way to the car. The goons were none the wiser that they failed in their job.

"Unconventional, but it seemed to be effective. We got the data, thank you Dr. Quinzel." Batman spoke over his com. "I will take over the mission from here. Robin does have a curfew at the Wayne's. Have her back at 10pm sharp, Batman out."

[That was kinda fun, working for the angels.] Harley said taking out her earpiece.

[You know that wasn't what I meant with distract them, cousin.] Robin said pulling off her tunic in favor for a shirt.

[Don't go all saint on me now, with them focused on my boobs and ass, you could've dropped a bomb next to them and they wouldn't know it. Boobs young cousin is a very powerful weapon, so is a few up your skirt.] Harley laughed. [Pass me that bra will you?]

[Hope I never have to go that far.] Robin said as she got ready to help Harley clasp the bra, but she managed to do that without having her hands off the steering wheel for long.

[Joker never drove and I had to dress and drive loads of times.] Harley winked at her.

Dressed in skirts and blouses they stood in front of the mall. Today they would blow the cash Batman paid Harley for the mission, she insisted. Harley didn't need the money, not this time at least, but seriously who pays you $10,000 for a mission?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rochelle woke up with a start, this wasn't Gotham and for some reason her chest didn't feel as restricted as it normally does when she was Robin. She glanced down and frowned. The uniform she wore was clearly made for a girl, but just last night she was still taking a rooftop stroll as a fake-boy.

"Better call Batman." She whispered then. An image flashed in her mind ordering radio silence, "Or not."

"Wait, am I still Robin?" she asked herself then ducked as a group of Bialyan soldiers. "What are Bialyan soldiers doing in –" she checked her holo-computer, "Bialya? Better question what am I doing here, alone six months in the future?"

Rochelle scanned her pouches and sighed in relief. Her diary was there. At least she'll get some answers. Rochelle popped in the oldest card and speeded through it.

"Okay so we broke the rules and became a team, without Roy."

Rochelle speeded through her diary and finally pieced the pieces together. They were in Bialya to investigate the strange energy signatures she and Harley uncovered during their mission together. Rochelle scanned for the signatures of her team mates and found that Aqualad was closest, but before she could go to him Kid Flash, Aria, no Artemis and M'gann showed up.

"Hey Rob its good to see a familiar – face?" Kid Flash cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, exactly the Wonder child you expected." Robin smiled, "Came as a shock to me too. My memories say I was Nightwing last night, but my diary says that was over 6 months ago."

"So what happened to the real Robin?" Kid Flash asked.

"I'm missing that entry, must be bad." Robin said then turned to M'gann. "Can you restore their memories? I'm afraid I won't be much help. I've only been Robin for a month, apparently. What I can share is that we are here due to strange energy signatures similar to Zeta-beam tech. Now do any of you have water, Aqualad is close and he's most likely dehydrated."

"The bio-ship is on its way." M'gann said.

Robin ran as fast as she could to the GPS coordinates of their fallen friend. He was muttering about how he still loved Tula. Robin rolled her eyes and took off her cape. She then took her last ice and fire pallets to wet it and wrapped it around Aqualad before she began pulling him towards her team mates, he was heavy and there were no shadows big enough for them both to fade into. When she finally got Aqualad to the team she noticed that M'gann was missing.

"Wow, he's totally out of it." Artemis said. Artemis helped Robin secure Aqualad before she squeezed her hand. "Thanks for – you know."

"We'll get them back later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group of girls fell back into the soft pillows once their three members had all their memories back. Rochelle insisted that Barbara and Kara could fill some gaps and it was proven useful.

"I _really_ need to thank you now." Artemis leaned over and pecked Rochelle's cheek. "I'll tell you what. We'll go watch a movie, on me." Artemis stopped, "Just Gee, if she allowed Meg to restore her memory in Bialya, then the team will know who my parents and sister are. I'm not ready for the rest of the team to know, yet."

The girls spend the rest of the night joking about the oncoming date and although Rochelle fought against it as fierce as Artemis, if she was being honest with herself, she kind of liked the idea. Too bad that would reflect badly on her reputation, but did she really care about that?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Frankie Stein: Another chapter up, please review. I love hearing from my readers._


End file.
